


Gay Street Fighter (a fan video)

by thecaptainjames



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Video, shout out to the Netflix bonus video for the .5 seconds of Lykon where he's not dying :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecaptainjames/pseuds/thecaptainjames
Summary: Happy Six Month Anniversary to The Old Guard fans! 😘the best of gay supremacy from 2020: TOG with Gay Street Fighter by Keiynan Lonsdale
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Gay Street Fighter (a fan video)

**Author's Note:**

> Gave this a mature rating and the graphic violence warning tag since I used action shots from the movie and the song has an explicit content advisory.

linked [here](https://youtu.be/Y8hd49ejjc0) in case the embed doesn't work, enjoy! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> can be found at transmascbooker on tumblr :)


End file.
